Babysitting Draco
by Kokoro893
Summary: Bellatrix was babysitting Draco. Things didn t go well.


The Golden Snitch

Mahoutokoro, Kaze

6\. Write about insanity and how it affects one's mind, turning them against people they love.

* * *

**Babysitting Draco**

"She did not mean it! And even if, no damage was done!" Narcissa screamed at her husband.

Lucius was furious. The beautiful black-haired witch had never before seen him getting emotional. She sat at the wooden table tilting her chair. She rolled her head back and stared at the ceiling. Her sister´s and her brother-in-law´s screaming was a distant sound as observed a small spider hanging from the wooden beam. Suddenly she lost balance and crashed with the chair on the hard floor.

"Bella," Cissy hissed.

"That is exactly what I am talking about," Lucius said.

"Bella, stand up and sit properly at the table," her much younger sister said.

The dark witch obeyed. She was annoyed and didn´t like being told what to do. Bored she rested her head on her hands. Her mother would have scolded her for having her elbows on the table.

"I do not want her to spent any more time with my son," Lucius insisted.

"You can´t do this! She is my sister!"

Her lord´s right-hand man glanced over to catch her chewing on the edge of the table. She stared at the blonde wizard and returned to tearing fibers with her beautiful white teeth out of the wood.

"She is not even listening," the blonde wizard complained.

"My sister always listens to what I say," the blonde witch insisted.

"She had tortured a baby! She is very lucky that we are at war or she would have been sent to Askaban."

The witch had promised to look after her little nephew. She took baby Draco to the playground where she used to hang around and torment muggle children when she was young. The dark witch loved the swing and the boy was enjoying himself well enough to not complain.

Things went well, at least until this filthy brat started to cry. It was loud and nerve-wracking and the incompetent muggle did nothing to make it stop. Her ears were hurting. She flinched. With her long manicured nails she started to scratch her skull.

The death eater had trouble breathing and reached into her skirt to remove her wand. She pointed it at the little one and screamed 'Crucio'. She watched them sank to the ground shivering in pain. She repeated the word again and again until she needed a break to catch her breath.

The baby in her left arm looked at her with his big blue eyes. They were full of tears but he didn´t dare to make a sound. Apparating back to Malfoy Manor she looked for her sister but ran into Lucius instead. Draco started sobbing instantly.

He tore her nephew out of her arms and demanded to know what she did to his son and heir. Hours passed until he finally managed to settle his little boy. When Cissy returned late in the evening from her day at the spa they started fighting over her. She felt degraded.

"It was just a muggle," the blonde witch said justifying her sister´s actions.

"Maybe this time and what about next time?"

"How dare you say something like that! She would never do something harmful to her own blood! This is all easy for you to say! You are always away doing the dark lord´s bidding while I am here, at home, alone with a baby!"

"I am protecting my family at the height of a war!" Lucius shouted back.

"That´s rich! You enjoy scheming and tactics."

She hated it when they talked about her like she wasn´t even there. She wouldn´t hurt her family. She pleased her lord well enough.

"I never liked babysitting," she lied.

The dark witch crawled over the tabletop and summoned a knife. She took it in both her hands and rammed it through the wooden surface again and again. Strains of black hair loosened from her elegant updo and stuck onto the salty liquid that covered her cheeks.

"Expelliamus," Narcissa shouted.

The knife flew out of her hand. Bellatrix looked up to her sister with her big black eyes. Her brother-in-law had left the room without her noticing it.

"Can´t you just once in your life act like a normal person. I needed you and you stabbed me in the back."

Her lips moved while she thought. She wanted to tell her she was sorry and she would try harder next time instead of saying something to her baby sister she grabbed the knife and resumed stabbing the table.

The younger sister left in a hurry trying to hide her tears.


End file.
